With the development of science and technology, more and more functionalities are being integrated in electronic devices, and accordingly more and more applications are being installed on the electronic devices. Every application generates some heat during its operation, hence a large amount of heat is generated inside electronic devices during operation. The accumulation of excessive heat has a dramatic impact on the processing speed and service life of the processors in electronic devices.